The Effect of an Intervention
by spaceshiprider
Summary: A new character has been inserted into the plot. How will this effect the events in Legend of Korra? Starts at Book 3
1. Chapter 1

The Effect of an Intervention

By spaceshiprider

Chapter 1: New Airbenders?

I don't own Legend of Korra all of their rights belong to their creator. Enjoy! :)

Korra's POV

Dammit! We still can't find any airbenders! Sure we have found some but none have an interest in joining us. Don't they know how important it is! Hopefully we'll find some new airbenders in this town we're about to land in.

"Guys!" Bolin said. "What if in this town, we put on a demonstration of airbending to show what cool stuff airbenders can learn? That'll probably attract more airbenders.". "Why not?" sighed Tenzin. "We have nothing to lose."

It was a few more minutes of stony silence before I yelled " We're at the next city!" We all got off of the airship and found a nice spot for a demonstration. "Alright!" Tenzin yelled. "We are here from Air temple Island in Republic city. If you know anyone who is an Airbender or child is an Airbender, please send them our way, so that they can learn to do things like _this." _What happened next amazed the whole crowd. Tenzin created an rode a wheel of air. Catching on, I created a tornado of air and rode it. Everyone clapped. "Again, if you know an airbender or anyone who has a child that is an airbender, please them our way." I yelled.

Everyone started to move away, I was loosing hope that there were any airbenders here and that our time was wasted. Then we saw 2 figures moving from the dust that was kicked up during the performance. One was tall and the other was much shorter. As they came closer, we could see their faces. The shorter one had a small sack with him. he looked about Jinora's age 10 or 11. He had an odd hairstyle which resembled a mohawk but wasn't spiky. The taller boy looked 5' 4 or 5'5. he had long hair that was slightly spiky. he had a knapsack like the other boy but he also had a sword with the sheath on his back and on his belt was a case with a knife in it.

They could've been brothers but I doubted it. The taller boy had a firm looked and looked like the person that you wouldn't want to deal with. The smaller boy had a mischievous smirk that would make you hold your wallet tightly. We walked up to them and greeted them, hoping they were airbenders. "Hi, i'm Korra, the avatar"I said as I shook both of their hands. "Kai" said the shorter one. "Ryan" said the taller one. "Are you guys airbeners?" I asked. "I am" piped up Kai as he created a mini tornado in his palm. "I'm unfortunately not but I have some... other skills that would be very useful." Ryan said. "Such as…". "Well, I am quite the accomplished Earthbender as well as well as an excellent swordfighter." he replied. "I could probably take you down in an Earthbending match." I raised my eyebrow and scoffed, "I doubt it.". Ryan chuckled, " I'll make you a deal, I'll battle you or someone of your choice. You can use any element. If you or the person of your choice losses, I get to stay. If I lose, I'll go.". "Fine" I said being the hot-headed person that I am. We got into our stances after he took off his sword and knife.

We were about to stop when some armed men on horse-ostritch hybrids came up. "It's them!" Kai yelled. "It's the bandits that killed my parents!". "What!" I yelled. "I'll take them!"

"No, you doubt my skills, I'll show you what I can do." He calmly picked up his sword and charged at them while they were still trying to get Kai. Many of the bandits saw him and got off of their animal and tried to stab him with their spears. As the first spear approached, he split his sword into two (Like Zuko does) and caught the spear tip between his blades and kneed the spear snapping it. Then he swiftly knocked him out by hitting his head with butt of his sword. The other bandits dropped their spears and threw rocks at him using earthbending. Ryan used a move that resembled a water bending move. He turned the rocks 180 degrees so that they hurtled at the bandits. At the last second, the rocks turned into sharp shards of rock that pinned them to a nearby wall.

My eyes opened wide. He took them down with moves I haven't even seen. I shook his hand and said "Welcome to the team". As we were boarding the airship,one of the bandits yelled "Wait! We aren't bandits, we are officers! That boy Kai is a thief! He was adopted and he stole that family's life savings.". Everyone stopped and looked at Kai. I swiftly pulled him out and gave him a glare that made him chuckle nervously. "How much money did you fucking steal?" I asked, pushing him onto a wall. Ryan walked up and said, "Release him. I sensed that he stole about 40,000 yuans worth of gold,silver, and platnium." He threw the bag that Kai had at the officers. "My apologies officers" he said as he walked into the airship. "I'm going to keep an eye on you from now on" I said giving him a dirty look. I sighed as we boarded the airship. I turned and faced Ryan. "We will eventually fight." I said as I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The Effects of an Intervention Chp. 2

I don't own Legend of Korra, all rights go to their owner.

Korra's POV

Finally, we have some new airbenders! Well, only one. The other one will be very beneficial. We will be able to send Kai back to the air temple and he can start learning. As for Ryan, I think we might also, send him to the air temple after we get to Zaofu and the Earth Kingdom. "Next stop, the Earth Kingdom!" said Bolin. We chatted with Kai and Ryan, asking general questions like where they came from and their parents. We found out that they were both orphans. Though Kai was offered to stay with a nice family while Ryan was still on the streets. We were only a few questions in before we landed. We were invited to stay at a nice house while we were looking for airbenders. House wasn't a good description of where we were staying at. The place was a palace that was decorated with gems and jewels, gleaming from the sun. We walked in, finding that the interior was even more impressive. "Wow" Ryan muttered. "I've never had a place to stay that was this nice." He dropped his things on a comfortable looking couch. "I think i'm going to go for a walk. See you guys later." WIth that, he walked out, leaving the door open. I turned to Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin who were getting comfortable. "So guys",I said. "What's our action plan for finding new airbenders here?" No one had a response except for Tenzin. "Well, I think for today, we should just relax and explore the city. It's the afternoon anyway, we won't have much time to look if we started." Bolin and Mako stood up. "Well, that's a good plan but uh, me and Mako are going to walk around and look for Kai." Kai? My goodness, how could I forget about that trouble maker, he'll be stealing from everyone here!

Mako's POV

Bolin and I left to go find Kai. We started searching the area since he probably couldn't have gotten far, or even wanted to. We were in one of the best places. All of the rich came here so Kai no doubt would have been robbing people here. We finally saw him after a couple of minutes and Bolin yelled "HEY!". Kai looked alarmed and ran off toward the train station we passed by earlier. We started running after him trying to stop him before he could board the train. He stopped right in front of it and we almost were about to grab him but he moved out of the way at the last second which made us crash into the monorail which closed. Before we knew it, we were speeding down to the lower ring. We wandered until night time. We were hungry by then and tried to find some food. We found a fruit stand and Bolin stole some. "Score!" he whispered excitedly. He frowned when he looked at the fruit, "What the hell! It's rotten!". "Hey!" a new voice yelled. "Why are you stealing our food?". "Take it." said Bolin in disgust. "It's not like we want it."

"Tu! What is the problem here?" said a voice that sounded older. "They were stealing our food!" the one named Tu yelled. The older man looked at Mako and Bolin. "My god" he whispered. "These are your cousins Tu!"he exclaimed. "Come, let me introduce you to the rest of the family".

Korra's POV

Mako and Bolin have been gone for the whole day. Oh well, I guess we'll have to find him after our audience with the Earth Queen. We walked into an extravegant palace glitttering and gleaming more gems that one should have. I walked in with Tenzin, Asami, and Ryan behind me. We walked through lerge rooms, but the room the queen was in was the largest. The queen was sitting in a thron made of earth with Dai Li agents surrounding her. "Hello, earth Quee-" I started. "Kneel" she stated. "All subjects must kneel before me, no matter who they are." "And boy" she pointed at Ryan. "Drop your weapons". Ryan reluctantly put down his sword, looking crossed. "That's better, now, why are you here?"


End file.
